darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Rascal gets rescued
Back to 2009 Logs Rascal Shark Nitrogear Starscream ---- Shopping District Nitrogear gives Rascal's motionless body another kick straight to the midsection, inquiring to Starscream: "What should we do with this one, Comrade? Do we need another slave mech?, Do we destroy him, slowly?, Or do we leave him here to show others that We are the true rulers of Cybertron?" Starscream strokes his chin. "Perhaps we can use him as a slave," he says, "We'll keep him with us, for now. Make sure he understands that crossing us is a very big error on his part." Nitrogear laughs and grabs the thief by what would be the collar, and starts to drag. Rascal's kicked in the side and does his best to keep up the illusion he's still unconscious. He offers no resistance as Nitrogear scoops his small frame up and starts dragging him towards Starscream. Rascal is far from uncon tho' this little mech has taken his fair share of beatin's on the streets and is already hatching a plot to escape. Starscream frowns and searches for his missing 10 credits. +Roll: Rascal rolls against its Agility Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 11. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 13. Shark might have heard it from afar, might have seen the twin blips on his sonar/radar, or maybe some citizens running away were a clue. Whichever it is, the Bot in the guise of crazy Cubricon citizen speeds in covered in grime, grit and other nastiness. Aiming to scare the two Cons off of Rascal long enough to pull off a sneaky rescue. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 12! The total roll was 2. Rascal's clever and can manipulate subspace very well but apparently his tricks aren't good enough. After a bit of searching Starscream finds his ten credits tucked away inside a pocket with a false bottom. Still playing possum he offers no resistance and gladly gives up the ten credits hopefully in exchange for his life if things pan out in his favor. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 11. Starscream darts out of the way just as Shark darts in. "ACK!" he shouts, fortunately he's put his credits away. As Shark darts in, Nitrogear acknowledges the new target as higher priority than the mech on the ground. Taking reactive measures, Nitrogear rushes headfirst to the fight, raising his weapon and blasting it at Shark. Rascal's dropped to the ground but still keeps up the game of possum. He drops to the ground like a rock and remains there motionless. One optic peers open slightly as he assesses the situation. Shark swings around, hover jets powering him into a tight choreographed movement. Where most citizen's run FROM the fight, this crazy Cubicron grim bucket is running TOWARD it. Heading right for the gun wielding Con screaming something incomprehensible. (that's right he's trying a little psychological warfare baby!) Starscream is enraged by the intrusion of Shark. "This is not your business, Autobot!" he shrieks, "Leave us to deal with this neutral thieving scum!" Starscream is enraged at the intrusion of the Shark, though he doesn't recognize. "Here to help your criminal friend?" he says, "Then you shall share his fate!" +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 17! The total roll was 3. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 7. Shark got tagged by Nitrogear, but keeps going trying to scare off the Cons despite the injury. Screaming like a lunatic, like the crazy he portrays here while in disguise. Rascal's still playing possum and keeps an optic on the events going on. He continues to wait till both cons are paying attention to this random fellow who's come to his aid. Rascal would like to thank the mech but he's learned his lesson and knows worrying about his own aft is a full time job. Shark-in-disguise doesn't frighten Starscream in the least. As the lunatic rants and raves, Starscream coolly aims his null ray. "SILENCE!" he shouts. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 12. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 7. "I wasn't saying anything!" a voice nearby chirps in a panic, as an eight wheeled vehicle darts out, then skids to a halt as he notices everyone there "ACK!" Shark swings around erratically, kicking up any dust or other debris with his hover jets as he screams out an incoherent string of words. If Rascal really is conscious, he would take that cover and get out of here while he could! If the null ray takes any affect it's hard to tell right away until you see he's hovering in one place! Rascal's had one optic peeking open this whole time and does take his cue to escape. In a flash the small mech rolls over and scrambles to his feet. With any luck he'll toss away his disguise and disappear into the crowd of gawking locals. +Roll: Rascal rolls against its Hide Software and succeeds by 34! The total roll was 10. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 5. Starscream's vision is obscured by the dust, so he runs over to where the raving lunatic 'neutral' (Shark) is, in an attempt to capture him. He doesn't see Rascal get up. Reliquary freezes. There was someone UNDER him now. He twitches a few times, but sits there, not sure WHAT to do. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Agility Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! +Roll: Shark rolls against his Power Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 15. Shark may be caught but not for long as the hover jets work against the Con to free him from certain capture. Rascal dashes into the crowd avoiding Starscream’s attention but if Shark notices he'll see the small mech has taken shelter beneath the newly arrived ATV. The young mech lies flat on the ground his small size allows him to easily slip up under Reliquary's alt mode hopefully outta' sight and into safety. Reliquary squeaks a second time, starting to slowly roll backwards to the alleyway. Rascal continues to crawl along under Reliquary as they approach the alley the little mech scrambles free and slips behind a dumpster. While crouched near the dumpster he scoops up a bit of grime and rubs it across himself. After covering himself in grime he produces a fake faceplate and attaches it. Once the faceplate is in place he moves on out in the streets and observes the con and crazed local who came to his aide earlier. Shark does see Rascal has found safety as he isn't there anymore, so he skids around once more and powers off toward safety himself, but in the opposite direction Rascal is in to see of Starscream would be foolish enough to follow him. Reliquary watches Rascal take off, then turns and bolts the other way, going right past Shark, across the road, to the other side. Starscream is still befuddled by the dust, but feels around to try to snare the disguised Shark! +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 9. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Power Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 15. Shark still gets away... sorry SS :) Rascal does his best to blend into the other dirty masses. With luck his disguise works and no one is the wiser as he observes just a few feet away. +Roll: Rascal rolls against its Hide Software and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 36. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 6. Shark spots a small mech in the crowds... could be the one he just saved? Doesn't appear to be, but then he may not be the only one getting good with disguises either as he tries to fully flee the scene and draw the Con away from the gathering crowd Starscream ARGHS. Apparently the ancient proverb is correct. "If you chase two turbo foxes, both will escape." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Rascal's Logs